Infernal Slumber/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Mac's Apartment' to be added Mac: What, you brought Wilt, Eduardo and Coco too? Bloo: No boys only, no girls. ''more to be added 'Scene 2: Apartment Parking Lot' to be added Act 2 'Scene 3: Apartment Parking Lot' GOO: What’s the big idea not inviting girls to your party? You ever heard of everybody’s equal rights?! COCO: up, agreeing with Goo Coco coco coco coco coco coco! MAC: Shhhhh!! GOO: Don’t “shh” us! This isn’t the 1950s, you know. This is the 21st century in the good old U.S. of A of America, you big knucklehead!! COCO: another egg Coco coco coco coco coco coco! throws the pink egg at someone else’s door. Bloo: NO GIRLS ALLOWED!! 'Scene 4: Mac's Apartment' to be added Cheese: (voice heard) I like cereal. walks up to the door, opens it and reveal that was Cheese. Edurado: That’s no dark sprit, it’s senior cheese. takes a picture and flash makes scream. Bloo: Oh I see, not only you invited the girls over but you invited Cheese over too who lives with you. Mac: Cheese doesn’t belong with me he belongs to my neighbor Louise. Coco: Cococococo Mac: TBA Mac: Cheese go home. more to be added Terrence: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? Act 3 'Scene 5: Mac's Apartment' and the gang stare in shock and fear as Terrence stares on at the commotion. However, Terrence is still half-asleep, unable to process what is going on, all the while his vision is impaired from being woken up. MAC: his arms around hypnotically and talking soothingly This is a dream. You're having a bad dream. EDUARDO: a clock Tick tock tick tock tick tock-- continues "ticking and tocking" as '' ''Terrence groggily notices Mac and Eduardo trying to fool him. He then turns to see Wilt doing a Worm dance, going along with Mac and Ed's attempts to fool Terrence. Terrence then turns and is shocked to see Cheese drinking one of the smoothies. As he does so, he sucks up so much of it that his head gets sucked into his own mouth. Cheese stops to catch his breath, only to resume sucking up the smoothie (and his own head) over and over again. Terrence then notices Goo and Coco riding around on a tandum bike around the living room, honking their horn. Finally, Terrence notices Bloo staring up at him while holding a log and speaking backwards. Bloo is also seen caressing the log as he does so. During everyone's efforts, Terrence manages to regain his focus, but upon noticing how bizarre everyone is acting, he asks himself: TERRENCE: What did I eat last night? Bloo continues to speak backwards, he takes Terrence's hand and leads him back to his room, all the while Terrence looks stupified by what he was just looking at. MAC: Sleep tight... shuts the door to Terrence's room I can't believe that worked! Coco and Goo on the tandum bike Where did you get a 2-person bicycle? GOO: Um, hello? How did you think we got over here? Duh! horn finally goes back to sleep in his own room. Suddenly, he wakes back up and realizes that he was awake during the gang's acting the whole time. TERRENCE: WAIT A MINUTE!! that he was being tricked, Terrence smacks himself in the face, only to be splattered with shaving cream, as a prank by Bloo. Terrence is shocked by the prank, but immediately becomes furious. MAC: That was way too close! You've all got to be quiet-- TERRENCE: I KNEW IT! spitefully Mom is gonna kill you! MO--! goes to call for his and Mac's mom, only to have his mouth clamped shut by Cheese, who grabs his head. CHEESE: Quiet doggy! Ssshhhhhh! goes into a panic and runs around frantically to get Cheese off his face. As he does so, an alarm clock is heard, as is the Grandfather Clock. Time is up and Mac's Mom is about to wake up. MAC: It’s 5 o'clock! My mom's getting up! I'll distract her! You take care of him! Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Goo gesture that their lips are sealed and they give a thumbs-up to Mac. Mac runs off to deal with his mom while the gang chases down the still-frantic Terrence. In his mom's room, she is just starting to wake up, stretching while doing so. MAC: nervously Hehe. Morning, mom! Sleep well? Maybe you want to sleep a little more? MAC'S MOTHER: groggy I wish I could, honey. MAC: Where are you going?! MAC'S MOTHER: Shower. MAC: You can't! MAC'S MOTHER: Why? MAC: panicking Because, because, because there's no hot water! MAC'S MOTHER: sighs This building has more problems. I guess I'll get dressed. MAC: I'll guard the door in case anyone comes in! in the living room, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Goo are all piled up on Terrence to keep him from snitching on Mac. Terrence struggles to get back up while they are all piled up on him. Bloo, however, is not on the pile. Instead, he is seen pulling up one of Terrence's pantlegs BLOO: Stay down! then bites down onto Terrence's exposed leg. Terrence shouts and jumps up in pain, inadvertantly knocking everyone off of him. During the commotion, Mac can hear what's going on and screams in fear. MAC: coughing to distract the noise Boy, it's hot in here! I'll turn the AC on and make it louder-- I mean cooler. goes to turn on the AC offscreen only to quickly rejoin his mom. Meanwhile back in the living room, Terrence can be seen hoping around in pain due to Bloo and Cheese holding onto him. During which, he knocks into several objects that fall over in an attempt to alert his mom about the others. Eduardo, Coco, and Goo chase after to stop him. Wilt does too, but during so, he picks up a potted plant that was knocked over. WILT: I'm sorry, but--! the middle of Wilt's sentence, Terrence is seen running around normal and knocks over more stuff as the others chase him again. During which, Wilt picks up a table that was knocked over. WILT: You need to cut that out! still runs around and knocks over a lamp as the others chase him. Wilt picks up the lamp. WILT: angrily Please, your mom works hard! Making a nice home, and you should treat her with-- Terrence tries to knock over the Lamp. This time though, Wilt manages to catch it before it can fall. WILT: Respect! is then seen seizing Eduardo's camera. However, he is confronted by an enraged Ed. EDUARDO: menacingly Let go of my memories! what's about to happen, Cheese finally lets go of Terrence's head and hops off. Terrence briefly looks surprised, only to be knocked out by a swift punch to the face by Eduardo, who catches his camera just as it's about to drop. With Terrence now unconscious, the gang carries him back to his room, which Cheese rides on top of his body. MAC'S MOTHER: Have you seen my shoe? shrugs confusedly. As his mother keeps looking for it, Bloo peeks into the room to speak to Mac. MAC: Bloo? What are you doing?! Mac asks, it's revealed that he's holding onto his mom's shoe to try and stall her finding out about the others. MAC: Where's Terrence? BLOO: It's okay, Ed knocked him out. I just wanted to stop by and say what a good time the fellas and I had. MAC: frustrated GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!! MAC'S MOTHER: Honey, did you say something? hides. MAC: I said uh... This room needs a secret compartment! BLOO: out again Anywho, we should really do this again sometime! MAC: NEVER AGAIN!! BLOO: Tomorrow then. MAC: LEAVE! NOW! finally leaves. Mac whistles nervously as his mom continues looking for her shoe. During which, he sidesteps to the window and peeks out from the curtains. He sees that Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Goo, Cheese, and Bloo are all heading back to Foster's, satisfied. Mac sighs in relief and gives mom her hidden shoe. MAC: Found it, mom! 'Scene 6: Sidewalk / Apartment Parking Lot' gang are walking back to Foster’s. WILT: You sure Mac invited us over tomorrow night? BLOO: Sure, and we can bring the whole house. He said, “The more, the merrier.” EDUARDO: I cannot wait to share my memories with the other foster’s friends. gasps My memories! I forgot them! WILT: That’s silly, Ed. No one can take away your memories. EDUARDO: No. The photographic memories I take all night! They are still-- photos Ed took are all on the kitchen counter. guys are on the the tandum bike going back to Mac’s apartment trying to go faster. CHEESE: Wheeeee!!! I like chohahacolate milk!! Ha, ha, ha, ha! gang crashed the tandum bike offscreen. Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Goo, Coco and Cheese run upstairs. Bloo tries to open the door, but it’s locked. COCO: Coco coco coco coco coco! BLOO: I left the key inside! 'Scene 7: Mac's Apartment' mom walks in the living room and sees what happened. MAC’S MOTHER: angrily MAC!!! TO BE ADDED Post-Credits Scene mother looks shocked when she sees the broken roof with Terrence TERRENCE: I didn’t do it! Must’ve been Mac’s friends, that’s how they got in the house! MAC'S MOTHER: What friends? TERRENCE: His imaginary ones. He had them all over last night. There was the purple Spanish one, and this red guy with one arm, and this girl and airplane bird thing riding a bicycle all over the living room, and Bloo was back, too. Mac didn’t give him up at all! crosses his arms and smiles with confidence. beat MAC'S MOTHER: unconvinced Terrence, you’re grounded. looked shocked when Mac’s mother walks away. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Article stubs